Over the Gun Barrel
by Crackpot Theories
Summary: Oliver is a hired hit man out to kill Miley. But when the time comes, can he pull the trigger. Please Review. Moliver. Oneshot


**. **

**This Takes place in another universe were Miley never reveled the secrete **

Oliver checked the sights and aligned his shot more than one thousand times. His palms sweated profusely, his brow was drenched; even thought it was 60 F on that cold December dawn.

Every time he tried to pull it his muscles would involuntarily freeze up and he had to stop and wait. Any other gun for hire would have ended the job two hours ago and collected there pays. But this was no ordinary gun for an ordinary target.

After high school, Oliver had married Lilly who he thought to be the love of his life. Desperate times started and he ended up with a hefty price to pay. The money from this one kill would get him out of debut an on to higher road.

_Come on Oliver, Quick, No Emotion _

_**For Lilly **_

Oliver then decided he would not kill her from afar; he would kill her up close. Just so he could really see her for one last time.

Miley had just gotten out of the shower and put on her bath robe when some one knocked on her door. She threw on her Hannah wig and answered the door. It was Oliver.

Oliver wore standard cloths and didn't look suspicious. How ever under his jacket a tiny silenced pistol and a knife were stored. Miley looked absolutely stunning to Oliver, her body smelled extremely fresh from the shower, her hair under the wig was messed bout straight as wetness often does, she was still very warm and wet.

"Hi Oliver, I haven seen you since the wedding. It's really great to see you" said Miley happily.

"Yea, sorry I haven returned your calls but I've been busy." said Oliver

"Yea, Lilly told me you where in a rough time, you know you guys can come to me for help. Want some coffee?" said Miley.

"Sure." said Oliver

The two went down to the coffee shop next door.

"So why are you here, Oliver?" asked Miley

"I am… just…..well…..on…"Oliver tried to think of an excuse

"Did something happen between you and Lilly" Miley asked

"You could say that." said Oliver

"Hey Oliver, I have something to do as Hannah for the next hour but after that do you want to spend the day with me?" asked Miley

"Sure, I have a free day." said Oliver

The two finished there coffee and they went back to Miley's hotel room.

"I should be back in a few hours, fell free to make yourself comfortable" said Miley and she left.

The minute she shut the door a trillion things entered Oliver's mind. Then he slowly began to form a plan. He would pretend that Lilly had left him to give him a chance for Miley to get closer to him and he would kill Miley at night.

The truth was, Oliver did love Lilly but every fiber of his being wanted Miley more. Lilly wasn't like Miley, she was close but in that 'You've been my best friend for a long time' close. In high school they figured they were meant for each other, they dated not because the loved each other they dated because it felt like the most logical idea. It was computer like thinking, you're a girl I'm a boy, were friends so let's date. Then there was a false love created because the two fell into the moment.

Miley felt like new ground, new undiscovered country. Lilly was more like that warm memory that Oliver held for an unhealthy amount of time. Oliver felt like he inbred with Lilly and should have gone with Miley. He felt like he never grew up.

Oliver opened the window to let the chill December air cool him down from his stresses. He decided to go down to the lobby and find some one to talk to.

He saw an end of middle age woman on the couch in the lobby. Oliver sat down and said to the woman "Hi".

"Hi I'm Carrey Martin" said the woman

"I'm Oliver Oken" said Oliver

"I'm waiting for my sons, there twins. One of them just got married" said Carrey

"I'm waiting for a friend to come back from a few errands. I've seen your picture over on that Billboard, you're the lobby entertainment? " said Oliver

"Yea, but not for long .I've been here for many years and its close to my retirement. You know Hannah Montana is in town, my son Cody swears she ate icing off of his face" said Carrey

The two continued to make small talk until two blonde boys and a young girl on one's arm walked in the door.

"Well that's them; it was nice talking to you Mr. Oken" said Carrey and ran toward the two boys.

Oliver returned to Miley's room.

Later Miley returned

The two spent the entire day together

**Later at 3:00 pm**

Oliver woke up. He heard gentle breathing behind him and he turned over. Miley and him where naked. Oliver quickly got up and got his pistol from his jacket and he aimed it at the dark outline of her head.

Then he heard her starting to move, she had been woken up by Oliver and she turned on the light. Oliver missed his shot and the bullet hit the wall without any noise. He panicked and tried to back up but tripped. Oliver's naked body hit the carpeted floor and the pistol landed next to his hip.

In what seemed only a few seconds to the panicked Oliver, Miley had grabbed the pistol and aimed it at Oliver. Oliver got out off the way before she shot it. Oliver had ran around the room and Miley fired off several more shots. But Miley's shots where purposefully missing Oliver. Then Oliver was trapped in the corner as Miley had the gun aimed at him. She began to walk closer to him and she began to cry.. Now the gun was only a few inches from Oliver's bare chest. Miley's eyes began to water even more and she began to sob.

"How…c-c-could you…do this Oliver, I loved you." Miley sobbed

"Miley I love you and I don't want to hurt you anymore, put down the gun"

Miley shook her head.

"Miley, I swear put down that gun." said Oliver, sweat began to trickle down his back.

Miley began to sob harder as she put the gun barrel on his neck.

"Miley, please, honey put it down now." said Oliver, panicking

Miley started to pull the trigger back.

"JESUS CHRIST, MILEY PUT THE GUN DOWN" Oliver yelled

Then Miley dropped the gun and sunk down to the floor and Miley continued to sob.

Later Miley woke up back in the bed with Oliver in a chair, fully clothed beside her.

"Miley, I was hired to kill you. And if I wanted you would have been dead as a doorknob hours ago. But every time I couldn't do it. I'm no murderer, and I love would I never want to hurt you and I realize I want to be with you more than Lilly." said Oliver

"I love you to Oliver, but why did you wan to kill me" asked Miley

_**Epilogue **_

A few days later Hannah Montana abruptly announced retirement and disappeared completely.

Miley went to Oliver's 'funeral', apparently someone was found in the Boston sea port dead. The body was unidentifiable except it had Oliver's ID and wore his cloths. Lilly and Jackson got together after the funeral and got married 10 months later.

Miley decided to move up to Canada. When questioned by her father she refused a straight answer.

Then a SUV was driving up to the border of Canada in the middle of the night. Miley was in the front passenger and Oliver was in the drivers seat. Miley leaned over and kissed him.

Unknown to them a jet black limousine followed close. It stopped at the border. In the back seat sat Rico.

"I knew this would happen, just as I planned. But I guess I'm just a sucker or a happy ending" said Rico

End


End file.
